


"Over the Rooftops of the World

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Grantaire, First Meetings, M/M, Rooftops, Smoking, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: When Grantaire sneaks on the roof, meeting Enjolras was just a matter of time.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	"Over the Rooftops of the World

Grantaire turned the music on his laptop up a little louder than the usual volume. He gathered his painting case, a small easel and a small canvas. With his free hand he opened the window, where he'd removed the mesh, though he would replace it once he returned. He climbed through to the fire escape and went up to the roof.

He began to set up his easel and removed the two bottle of beer he'd purloined from the fridge. He set a pillow down in front of the canvas and opened the painting case and began to work his special kind of magic.

He had been doing this since the first Friday since he was in university. He would paint the sun setting over the city and leave it in a random place in the campus with a post-it note saying, “Free To Good Home” The note and the painting are unsigned, making him a bit of a campus legend.

About half a painting and a beer later, he heard the unmistakable crunch of gravel under a hard boot. Thinking it was an RA, he abandoned his painting and beer, and fled for cover before he could be noticed. He held his breath, listening for footsteps coming his way. The footsteps stopped. There was tell-tale clicking of a failing lighter. Hearing this, he came out of hiding.

He held his lighter out towards the stranger's back. He admired the golden curls and smiled at the little charm on the hair tie. He gently tapped their shoulder with the lighter, causing them to jump and spin around, startled. Grantaire couldn't help but smile, seeing that the face was as pretty as the hair.

“I won't tell if you won't,” Grantaire smirked as he accepted the lighter.

“Deal,” he said, lighting his cigarette. He looked at the painting, “So, you're him. You're The Sunset Painter.” he gave a sideways smirk.

“Yeah...” he said a little disappointed about losing his anonymity

“Don't worry. I'm not gonna blow your cover,” he said, sweeping his hand across his words. “If I may ask...” he hesitated, “But... why? Why do you do this?”

“Beautiful things shouldn't be a privilege of the rich. They're at the top, but I bet they don't get a view like this. And sometime people need to see life from the real top of the world.

He nodded in agreement,

“By the way,” he put out a hand. “I'm Enjolras.”

“Grantaire. Pleasure,” he said taking and shaking it.

“I've got some art-type work for you. I run an activist group called Les Amis. If you're interested, come to the Cafe Musain at 6pm.”

“An activist group? I'm really more a realist, but I'll take it under advisement.”


End file.
